everything started one sunny morning
by jennyvk92
Summary: They'll have to prove their friendship a lot of times. They'll fight and of course they'll laugh together. And maybe, with the years, something more grow up between this two… something called Love.
1. Chapter 1

Everything started one sunny Morning in the small city of Ohio, Lima.

I'm this little boy (little because I'm only 6 years old but I'm actually taller than the rest of my friends in the school).

My name is Finn, I live with my mom, I don't have a dad, he died in the war when I was just 5 months old.

My mom talks a lot about him, and how he died like a hero. So obviously I wanted to be a hero just like my dad.

My mom is everything to me, yeah, I'm just only 6 years old, but I take care of my mom, because is the only person I have and love.

In the school I have a lot of friends. Noah Puckerman , but he insist in calling him Puck, he's a little badass sometimes, but with me is really cool actually, he's a good friend and we play football super fun.

Then is Sam, he's the most weird of my friends but he's the most nice too.

And finally my friend Santana, yes, she's a girl, I know a lot of boys don't want to be friends with girls because they say they can make you fall sick or something, which is weird because I know Santana for a year now and I never fell sick before, maybe I'm immune or something. But she's really cool, not like the rest of the girls that are afraid to stain their clothes and only play to mommies and daddies. Santana play football with Puck, Sam and I. And even sometimes I'm a little afraid of her, of course she doesn't know about it.

This 3 are my best friends in the world.

So that's why I'm here sitting alone in the backyard of my house, is summer break so we don't have school which is super awesome but that means my best friends are gone.

Puck is with his father , because his mom and his dad are not together, and that's something that I really don't understand because If they are both alive why aren't they together, is not like my mom and my dad. Anyway, Puck was with his dad in LA, he was super excited to go because he says there're a lot of hot girls there. What that even means? I don't know.

Sam was with his parents in Kentucky, he wasn't so excited like Puck was, but Sam is a mommys guy, so he went with them.

And Santana was with her mom visiting her family in Spain, yeah she has family there and even she knows some words in Spanish. Like "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" That means "Hello, how are you?" and some more words that I don't remember.

So here I was like super boring.

Until I see one car parking in the house in front of mine.

In this very moment my mom is out with me watching the strange car.

Mom, what's happening?

It look like we have new neighbors honey.

New neighbors? Now Finn was more curious than ever to see the people that were now exiting the car.

There were 2 very tall men, who Finn was afraid of, like Hello? They have to be taller than superman or spiderman . So I hide behind my mom legs still watching our news terrifying neighbors. Till one little girl, a really little girl, with brown hair and dressed with a pink dress exited the car too.

-Look Finn! – my mom said- it looks like you have a new friend who play with.

-But mom, I already have friends, I don't need more.

And why can't you have another one? Let's talk with them honey.

Mom… - but it was too late, my mom was already walking away from me, and since I don't wanted to be alone, I went with her, still hiding behind her so the tall men couldn't see me.

-Hello gentlemen, I'm Carole your neighbor, and this shy little boy here is my son Finn, we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.

-Oh that's so nice of you Carole, I'm Leroy and he's my husband Hiram, and of course our little star Rachel.

Little star? Who calls his daughter little star, please that's absurd.

-Hi miss Carole, I'm Rachel is very nice to meet you, and you too Finn.- said Rachel.

-Oh isn't she cute? Hi honey, nice to meet you too, and Finn is too right?- said my mom holding my hand and taking me to the front. Face to face with Rachel.

- Do you have lice?

-What? Of course not, my hair is pretty clean and lice free thank you!

-Finn honey, that's not the way to talk with a lady.

-Mom, she's not a lady, she's just a girl.

-I have an idea!- said Hiram cutting the conversation - Why not Rachel and Finn go to play in our backyard while we know each other better dear Carole?

-That's a fantastic idea!, Finn go with Rachel and please be nice to her- my mom said to me whispering in my ear.

I didn't have the opportunity of say anything when and I was already in the backyard with this Rachel girl.

What do you want to play?

Football!

Football? I don't know how to play, I'm a girl.

And? My friend Santana is a girl and plays very good. I could teach you.

Really? Wow that's very nice of you Finn, do you have a ball?

I think this Rachel girl is not that bad after all.

And that's how all this Finn and Rachel journey begins. They'll have to prove their friendship a lot of times. They'll fight and of course they'll laugh together. And maybe, with the years, something more grow up between this two… something called Love.


	2. Feelings

**Hi! Just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Jenny and I'm from Spain, so English is not my first language , and can be some mistakes, I'm really sorry about that. I'm 20 years old and I huge Finchel and Monchele shipper, so. Here's the second chapter of this fic. Thank you for the follows and favorites 3**

10 years later… 

-NOAH. COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Yeah, that's Rachel, she's yelling at Puck probably because he just made a joke about her clothes again.

I don't see what the problem with her clothes is. I actually think are very cute her sweaters with animals in it and her short (very short) skirts.

Santana usually make fun of her clothes too, but in an evil way, don't get me wrong, all of us are good friends, but Santana wasn't very happy when 10 years ago I introduced Rachel to them, maybe because Santana loved be the only girl around boys.

And that's why Santana and Rachel have a weird hate/love friendship. All the hate for Santana's part of course. But I know that Santana really likes Rachel, I know it because she always stands up for her when some guys of the football time want to throw slushies to her.

Santana is a really popular cheerleader, so since Rachel has Santana by her side, Rachel is not slushied that often than when High school started.

About the Sam and Rachel friendship, Sam was the best who take the news about be 5 now in their group.

I even think that sometimes Sam feels something more than just friendship towards her.

But that can't be the case right? How can Sam has feelings for Rachel, they're friends. And of course Rachel has not feelings for him, that's stupid (and not, I'm not jealous) I know it because I'm Rachel's best friend and she tells me everything, even things that I didn't want to know. I'm still a dude you know, there're thing we don't need to know about girls.

So obviously Rachel would tell me if she had feelings toward Sam, so nope, they're just good friends (not better than Rachel and I of course)

And me and Rachel, we're the best friends in the world, a lot of people in the school think we're a couple, and I really don't care if they think that, actually we sometimes do what a couple is supposed to do, you know go for a walk , watch a movie….just without all the making out thing.

You know, Rachel is beautiful, and more than once I thought if I had some sentimental feelings toward her. But that's absurd we're just good friends who care about each other, I love her, but just like a friend.

And this is it. Our group of 5 for 10 years now. We're 16 and in our junior year of high school, and here we're in my house hanging out but obviously Puck has to say something to spoil it.

-Puck could you please stop messing with Rachel so we can go back at our game and kick your ass?

-Dude, I was just telling her the truth, with this clothes just look like an old baby.

-That's not true! - said Rachel defending herself.

-Actually it is- said Santana who until now was quiet and just reading some chick magazine- your clothes are horrible Rachel, you should let me give you a makeover like I'm telling you this past 3 years.

-I don't want a makeover, I like my clothes like it is, thank you very much! - said Rachel sitting in the couch between Sam and me.

Guys stop it- Sam said breaking his silence- let Rachel alone, she can wear whatever she wants. She's cute anyways.

It's me or Sam's face turned into the color of a tomato?

Why , thank you Sam that was very nice of you, hope the rest of my friends were just like you!- spitted Rachel

Hey I am! - I said a little offended- Rachel you know I support you and always say to you to ignore them!

I know Finn and I really appreciate it- said Rachel touching my arm. This touch isn't supposed to make me chill right?

I better go- said Santana standing herself- obviously nobody in this room appreciates my tips. So I'll go somewhere else.

Don't be like that San, just try to be nicer with Rach please – even if Rachel is my best friend I have a special relationship with Santana, she was my first kiss when we were 11 years old, it was playing truth or dear, but it still counts. And sometimes I think that Santana has some feelings for me, and that's why she's so bitter with Rachel.

And it's not like it was the only time that we kissed, we already kissed some times more, but nothing happened between us, we prefer keep friends. Because we know it couldn't work, so better be friends right?

-Yeah whatever you say Finn. I have to go- said Santana kissing Finn's cheek and waving to the rest before go out by the door.

-She's totally into you dude- said Puck laughing and throwing me a cushion.

-Shut up Puck you idiot! She's not! - I spitted.

-Dude she is- Sam's big mouth said.

-Could you please stop! - Yelled Rachel making us shut quickly- you're such a guys I can't stand you sometimes!

-Why are you mad Rach? - I said surprised because of her reaction.

Rachel just stared at me with her beautiful and big eyes before storm out of the room; before anyone could say anything I get up of the sofa and went to follow her.

-Rachel please stop and talk to me! - I yelled making Rachel stop and turning around to face me.

-Nothing Finn just comes back with Sam and Noah please, I'm fine.

-No, you're not, just started to be weird when Puck and Sam mentioned that Santana was into me. What happened? - I said very confused.

-Nothing, I already told you, I just remembered that my parents wanted me to go home early today, that's all please believe me Finn.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

-Ok then. I'll let you go, we'll talk tomorrow ok? - I said giving her a hug, Rachel always says that my hugs are awesome.

-Yeah Finn, see you tomorrow- Said Rachel breaking the hug and starting to walk again.

Little knew Finn that what's happening with Rachel was that she has a big crush in her best friend and was totally jealous after see the exchange between him and Santana.

She knew Santana had feeling toward him too. And Rachel didn't know what to do with these feelings.

**Reviews are really appreciated 3 and hope you liked it. Let's see how this Rachel/Finn/Santana triangle goes, and don't forget about Sam! ;)**


	3. What almost happened

**Hello! I'm here with the chapter 3! Please I'll really appreciate some reviews, it could be awesome! =) Anyway, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it. And in these last chapters everything was in Finn pov. In this chapter we have Rachel pov too. Enjoy =)**

-Dude you should talk to her.

-Yeah dude you should.

-With who?

-With Santana.

- No dude I was talking about Rachel.

-Rachel? Why should Finn talk with her? - said Sam confused.

-Are you blind man? - Said Puck- Rachel is totally into Hudson too. Did you see the way she reacted when we were talking about Santana the other day?

-What? Rachel? Don't be stupid Puck, she doesn't like me, we're just good friends.

-Finn is right Puck, Rachel is not into him.

-And how do you know that Evans? Oh wait! You don't want Berry to like Hudson cause you want her for yourself huh?

-Could you please stop? Both of you! – I cry – No one is into me, at least not Rachel, and Santana I don't know, maybe Sam is right and I should talk to her?

-I would do everything except to talk with her, she's so hot man.

-Could you shut up Puck? The girls are not a piece of meat, they have feelings too.

-Oh look who's talking Romeo! , what would you do with Berry if you could? Chocolates and flowers? Yeah sure.

- I can't with you too seriously, I'm going out of here and decide what to do by myself – I said standing up and walking out of the coffee shop when we were in the moment.

I was walking home when suddenly the phone started to ring, I took out the phone from my pocket looking the name of the person who was calling me : Rachel.

Hey Rach what's up?

Hi Finn, do you have something to do now, I was thinking about watch a movie in my house?

Yeah sure, I'll be right back, I'm on my way.

Ok Finn see you soon.

Bye Rach

**RACHEL POV **

Finn was arriving in any moment and here I am, laid on my bed, thinking about him. We are friends since 6 years old. We are like the best friends in the world, but what he didn't know is that I felt something more for him, not just a friendship.

But I know I couldn't do anything with these feelings. I know he and Santana were like dating or something, nothing serious because they were young, we still are.

But Santana is still into him, you can see how she talks about him or her eyes every time she sees him.

And obviously I can't fight against Santana, she's very good looking, she has everything I need, more boobs, more height, less nose…

At least I have his friendship, which is awesome and I love being his friend, even if I want something more, a friendship is better than nothing right?

My thinking was interrupted by a knock in the door. Finn is here.

-Hey Finn! Come in!

- Hi Rachel, what movie are you thinking of? Please not a musical this time.

- Ok but just this time huh? You can choose you know where to find them; I'll go for something to eat and drink. – I said going to the kitchen.

-Thank you Rachel you're so generous- I hear Finn saying, of course he was making fun of me, and he knows how much I adore musicals and everything from Broadway.

I grab a coke for him and some orange juice for me with chips and pop-corn.

-Hey what movie did you choose? - I say entering the room and placing the drinks and groceries in the table.

-Avatar! - Finn say sitting in the couch.

-What? Again? Finn we watched this movie last month!

- No, I watched the movie, you felt asleep 10 minutes into de movie, sleepy-head.

- I was tired! I just came from my ballet practice.

-Whatever you say Rach, you said I could choose and I choose Avatar come here and make yourself comfortable.

-Oh thank you for telling me to make myself comfortable in my own house, that's lovely of you.

-You're welcome –he said laughing.

-Ugh I can't with you sometimes seriously- I say throwing him a cushion in the face.

-Hey! You're going to regret this. - He said jumping on me and tickling my sides making me laugh hard.

-Please stop Finn stop- I said between laughs.

- Say you're sorry.

-What? No!- after this he started to tickling me more repeatedly – Ok ok Finn stop I'm sorry I'm sorry please stop!.

He stopped but he was still above me, and just like this, our eyes were in each other's and my world stopped, seeing his precious eyes, only existed he and I, like one.

I don't know if he was the one approaching me or I was, but suddenly our lips were just millimeters away from each other, and just in this moment the bell rang destroying this bubble, and getting us back in the real world.

-I have to go open the door- I whispered.

-yeah you should- he said going away from me and sitting in the other end of the couch.

I was still in shock about what was about to happen when the bell rang again making me stand up and go to the door.

-Hi Rachel what are you doing?

-Sam? What are you doing here?

-Oh were you busy? Santana called me about a meeting in her house and I called you but you didn't answer so I thought about come here and tell you in person.

-That's very nice of you Sam, but you shouldn't bother to come here.

-It's not a problem, I wanted to talk with you in private anyway, can I come in?

-hmmm- but before I could say anything Finn was standing behind me.

-Hey Sam, what are you doing here?

-Finn? I could ask you the same thing.

-Rachel and I were just hanging out and watching and movie, but tell me why are you here?

For the way Finn was talking it looks like she wasn't the only one mad because of the interrupted kiss, maybe she had a change after all.

-Santana called me; we have a meeting in her house right now.

-Oh that's cool, let's go Rach?

-Actually-Sam said- I came here to talk with Rachel too, privately, so it would be awesome if you could let us alone.

-And why should I? You can't talk with me here?

-Finn please. I said interrupting this awkward situation- could you please go to Santana house? I'll see you there in a moment.

-But…

-Finn please.

-Ok, I'm going, see you there- Finn said leaving my house.

-What's going on with him? What's his problem?

-Sam please, just tell me what you need to say.

-Yeah right. Well Rach, you know, we've been friends a lot of time, and I think you're amazing and such a great friend, I couldn't ask for a better friend really.

-Oh Sam that's really sweet of you, I think you're a very good friend too.

-So umm. Would you like ummm go out some time with me?

-Sam, are you asking me out for a date?

-No well maybe I mean yeah.

-I don't know Sam…

-Why not? Don't you think I'm good looking or something?

-Of course you're Sam is not that, it's just I don't want to spoil this friendship, imagine that we start something more and it didn't go well, it could be difficult to go back to this friendship, do you understand right?

-Yeah I do, but you don't know if you don't try, please Rachel, just one date.

How to say to Sam that she was into someone else who result to be one of his best friends and they almost kissed just minutes ago?

-Sam pleas-

-Ok just promise me you'll think about it, think about it at least please.

-Ok Sam I'll think about it, now let's go to Santana's house. - I said grabbing my jacket.

-Yeah,ok.

They were in this awkward silence when we finally arrived to Santana's house.

-I can't with Santana sometimes really, just look how she left the door open.

-Maybe she saw us coming here and opened the door for us; you know how lazy she is.

-Yeah I know, actually Finn and Noah should be here too.

-let's go inside.-Sam said opening the door to let us come in into Santana's house.

I was actually excited to see Finn again, we couldn't be alone but at least we'll be together, I don't know what's happening to me, I just saw him minutes ago and I can't wait to see and be with him already, you are crazy Rachel (yes crazy about him)

But this good mood just was gone abruptly; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

In Santana's couch were Santana and Finn….kissing.

Do you hear this? Yes, is the sound of my heart breaking.

**Dum dum dum! What happened here? In the next chapter we'll see Finn pov about the kiss.**

**What is going to do Rachel now? She'll accept Sam invitation? Finn and Santana will star dating? Or what? Ummm.**

**You'll see. ;)**


End file.
